


蜗牛（九辫番外吃醋篇）

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: hkjgy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛（九辫番外吃醋篇）

九辫

张云雷最近发现有人在追杨九郎。

那人是新来的秘书，男的，追的倒没有那么光明正大，但也总是明里暗里的挑事。

张云雷一开始以为他是不知道杨九郎名草有主了，但是经过自己好几次暗示后，那人依旧没有停下任何动作。

这让张云雷烦躁起来，虽然他不怀疑杨九郎对自己的感情，但是杨九郎从来没拒绝这个人的态度，让张云雷很吃味。

直到后来，这人居然还兼职起了司机这一职务，本来上班每天都能看见他，现在连回家都能看见。

张云雷烦躁的坐在车上挠脑袋，今天下班说好吃火锅的，他和杨九郎约好了等会儿先去趟超市，而当他坐上车后就看见了那个秘书。

通常下班后，在车上都是张云雷跟杨九郎的闲聊时间，可这新来的秘书好死不死的一点眼色也没有，一直在跟杨九郎说工作上的事。

张云雷闷闷生气，那人说话语气很明显的是在引起杨九郎的注意，他决定今天要晾杨九郎一晚。

杨九郎也发现了自家小祖宗不高兴了，但是又摸不准为什么不高兴，他伸手握住张云雷的双手，往他旁边移了移：“怎么了磊磊？看你闷闷不乐的。”

张云雷撇过头看向窗外：“没事。”

杨九郎皱皱眉毛刚想说话，就听那秘书说到：“杨总，您等会儿要去哪个超市啊？我定位一下，方便找路。”

张云雷默默的翻了个白眼：“附近也就那一个大型超市，你难不成还要跑市中心来个购物？”

那秘书听见这话尴尬一笑：“张助理说笑了，我只是想确定一下，毕竟我也不能擅作主张。”

说完后他停顿了一下，然后又接着说到：“杨总，李总那边的合同我今晚就可以整理出来给您发过去，您看您晚上方便接收消息吗？”

张云雷突然深吸一口气，这人简直没完没了！他用舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇，水份润泽过的双唇在阳光下丰盈饱满。

张云雷转过头，伸手揽住了杨九郎的肩：“我今天晚上想吃辣锅。”

还没等杨九郎回答，张云雷突然靠近了他的耳边，用气音带着风继续说到：“要最辣的那种。”

说完后手顺着杨九郎的后脑勺划过他的脖子，然后若即若离的抚着他的耳朵。

杨九郎被他撩拨得兴奋起来，要知道张云雷除了第一次之后，就再也没有主动过了，他极为稀奇的看着张云雷，后者的眼睛带着钩子一样，钩的杨九郎心里直痒。

张云雷看着他眨眨眼，然后底下眼帘轻轻的咬了一下下嘴唇，有些撒娇的声音软糯糯的说到：“行不行嘛。”

杨九郎看着他这样子，就觉得脑袋里有什么东西轰的一下就炸了，他勾起嘴角眯了眯眼，抬起张云雷的下巴就吻了上去，后者被他吻的节节后退，一路往后靠到了椅背上。

杨九郎的舌头顺着他微张的嘴唇进入口腔，因接吻而产生的声音，在并不算大的车厢里格外明显。

张云雷被吻的有些懵，他其实并没有想到杨九郎会亲上来，他只是想吸引一下杨九郎的注意力而已。

但后者显然没打算这么轻易的放过他，杨九郎伸手抚上了张云雷的侧腰，手顺着腰线慢慢下滑，张云雷突然慌了起来，就算再怎么样，前边还是有个人的，他轻轻的推了一下杨九郎，但因为已经被亲的发软的身体，推人的力度也就像撒娇一般。

杨九郎感受到了他的推拒，大概也是想到还有人在，他亲了一会儿，便准备放开。

张云雷看着杨九郎的动作，本想着顺着他停下来，但抬眼的一瞬间，张云雷从后车镜里，看到了那个秘书称得上是难看的脸色。

张云雷突然勾起嘴角一笑，揽住了杨九郎还未来得及离开的脖子，倾身又吻了上去。

美人在怀，杨九郎怎可能心如止水，他伸出舌头继续勾住那个甜软的舌尖，待到把人亲的晕晕乎乎的，他便喘着气用染满情欲的声音说到：“把车直接开回家。”

车子开到家里的车库后，张云雷上身的衣服已经散开了一半，杨九郎也没等秘书说话，就开口到：“你先回去吧，合同晚上直接发给我。”

秘书应了一声便下了车，张云雷睁开眼看着他，后者在关车门前狠狠的瞪了他一眼，张云雷看见后也没生气，而是对着他勾起嘴角，露出了一个极为冷艳的微笑。

杨九郎并没有发现俩人的暗里较劲，等到听到车门声关上后，便使了点力，把张云雷压到了后座上边。

车子的空间也算宽敞，张云雷上半身躺下没有任何问题，杨九郎脱掉了他的上衣，下半身的东西已经在裤子里撑起了帐篷。

张云雷感受到了贴着自己身子的火热，他推着杨九郎低声说到：“别在车上啊，先回屋去。”

杨九郎哪会听他的话：“除非你愿意让我一边操你，一边往屋里走。”

张云雷羞红了耳朵：“那也不能在车里…”

杨九郎挑挑眉毛：“你主动我怎么可能忍得住，我能忍这一路都够不容易了，再说了，你还没在车里做过呢，要不要试试？”

张云雷捂着脸：“不试！你快放开我。”

杨九郎听着他声音笑开了花：“宝贝，你这可是在撒娇啊。”

说完后也不管张云雷反抗，便把人扒了个精光。

杨九郎一手握住他乱挥的双手，低头吻上了胸前那两颗红透的樱桃，自从他发现张云雷胸前的两处突起格外敏感后，就总会在前戏的时候不停挑逗，杨九郎从来没见过那个男人的胸部这么敏感的，他怀疑这和张云雷是双性人有关。

张云雷顺着他的动作不停的喘气，胸前的刺激让他极速的动了情，杨九郎的舌尖围着那一点打转，贝齿时不时的轻咬一下凸起，另一只手捏上另一颗，双重的刺激让张云雷瞬间缴械投降。

杨九郎感受着他身体的变化笑了笑，舌头整个附上那一点开始吮吸起来，声音逐渐变大，张云雷听着声音红透了耳朵。

他扬了下脖子，呻吟声控制不住的从嘴边溜了出来：“啊…九郎……疼…别一直咬……”

杨九郎爱怜的吻了吻他的胸前，终于在那两点红的似滴血一般的时候放过了它们。

然后舌尖一路向下，划过平坦的小腹接近已经抬了头的欲望，杨九郎亲了亲已经往外流水的肉棒，然后抬起身去摸自己包里的避孕套。

张云雷看着他从包里拿出避孕套后直瞪眼：“你居然随身带这个东西！”

杨九郎笑了笑亲着他：“没办法，家里的小娇妻太诱人犯罪了，要时刻准备好才行。”

张云雷翻了个白眼，刚想念叨他两句，就被一个吻给堵了回去。

杨九郎抬起他的两条腿左右分开，下体花穴已经被挑逗的流出了晶莹的蜜液，杨九郎低下头，舌头舔过已经完全硬起来的肉棒，然后滑到根部接近了花穴。

张云雷抖着身子想并起腿，但被有力又极为温柔的双手控制住，下体的蜜液已经打湿了花穴，杨九郎伸出舌头舔过粉嫩的阴唇，激的张云雷呻吟而出：“嗯！九郎……不行…别舔那里……啊…”

杨九郎并没有理他，虽然在张云雷不去做检查前，他是绝对不会进去，但是在外围碰一碰，还是无可厚非。

杨九郎的舌头滑过外阴，然后用舌尖把蜜液引向后穴，后边的菊穴收缩不停。

他抬起脸看着满脸通红的张云雷哄到：“宝宝，什么时候检查一下吧，再这样下去，我可真保不齐那一天忍不住就进你下边了。”

张云雷气息不稳：“啊……你干嘛…非要进去吗……”

杨九郎舌尖挑逗着花穴，试图往里深入一些：“这儿这么诱人，我也不可能一直当看不见啊，望梅止渴又不能真的止渴。”

张云雷听他的话咬咬下唇：“嗯…别…别废话……啊…你还做不做了…”

杨九郎笑了笑，起身转到他耳边：“这么等不及啊？”

张云雷羞红脸：“谁等不……唔…”

杨九郎吻住他的唇并没有让他说完话，手指伸向他的下体，沾满了他的蜜液后，便伸向后处的菊穴。

张云雷感受到他的手指一根根增加，整个人都不好意思的不敢看他，杨九郎看着他的样子满眼笑意，这人不论做几次，每一次都跟第一次似的那么容易害羞。

等到后穴扩充好，杨九郎换上了自己已经硬到不行的肉棒，头部抵上火热的穴口处，杨九郎用右手，十指扣住张云雷的手，肉棒一点一点的进入，菊穴被蜜液润的极为湿滑。

杨九郎进去后缓缓动了两下，准确的找到了在菊穴里的那处兴奋点，张云雷一个没忍住叫了出来：“啊！九郎………嗯…。”

杨九郎贴着他的耳朵问到：“舒服吗？”

张云雷羞的不敢开口，杨九郎从慢到快，一点点的冲撞着柔软的菊穴，张云雷被他冲的掩不住声音。

“啊啊啊！九郎…嗯……啊哈……快点……”

杨九郎喘着粗气轻声笑了一下：“宝贝儿，你确定？”

张云雷咬了咬嘴唇：“嗯……”

杨九郎听到的他话加快了速度，车子明显的跟着晃了起来，他深深浅浅的抽插了几十下，突然抱着张云雷坐了起来。

张云雷突然吓了一跳：“啊哈……你…你干嘛？”

肉棒因为坐着的姿势进入到最深处，杨九郎抱着他亲了亲：“宝贝儿，你试着自己动一下。”

张云雷快被他逼出了眼泪，他紧抱着杨九郎把脸埋在了他的颈窝：“啊…我…嗯哈……我不会……”

杨九郎听着他委委屈屈的声音突然问道：“磊磊，你今天是不是在吃醋啊？”

张云雷继续埋在他的颈窝处不说话，杨九郎笑了笑，抱着他继续抽插起来，张云雷的声音被他撞碎：“啊啊啊…九郎嗯……哈啊…”

杨九郎的速度越来越快，因为姿势的原因，他每一下都能插到张云雷的最深处，后者第一次用这种姿势，硬生生的被他逼出了眼泪。

杨九郎看着他流出的眼泪，抱着他抚着他的背安慰他，声音在张云雷耳边温柔的不行：“磊磊，我轻一点，你自己试着动两下好不好？我扶着你的腰。”

说完后，杨九郎两手扶上了张云雷的侧腰，用动作带着张云雷动了两下，张云雷羞的满脸通红，他抱着杨九郎的肩，头也不肯抬。

杨九郎轻轻咬了一下他的脸，毕竟也是第一次这种姿势，倒也不能要求太多，他伸手握住张云雷的欲望，然后翻身把张云雷放回了座位上，对方微微睁着眼看了看杨九郎，全身泛了粉的身体和着一个个吻痕显得色情满满，张云雷的眼睛里染满了情欲，本就动人的眉眼，现在水润的能勾了魂。

杨九郎看着他媚人的姿态，俯下身子吻住了娇艳欲滴的双唇，他找到了一个能让张云雷舒服的姿势继续抽送了起来，在他感受到对方的后穴微微收紧后，便最后猛撞了几下，然后抽出肉棒握住张云雷的欲望一起到达了高潮。

张云雷高潮过后缓一会儿，杨九郎把外套披在他身上，抱着他下了车，然后回了屋，超市大概是去不成了，杨九郎安排人去买了火锅的材料，然后缩在屋里抱着他继续腻着。

杨九郎看着张云雷傻呵呵地直笑：“磊磊，你是不是吃醋了？”

张云雷翻了个白眼死不承认，杨九郎亲亲他：“其实我知道他在追我。”

张云雷觉得自己想用眼光杀人，他回头瞪着杨九郎：“那你还不拒绝他！”

杨九郎笑着说：“我没有不拒绝他啊，我明着说过好多次了，再说今天在车上当着他的面亲你，也是在告诉他我有你了啊。”

张云雷气鼓鼓：“那你还让他当司机！”

杨九郎回答他：“当司机也是让他更明白我跟你已经住在一起了，你是我整个生活的另一半。”

张云雷撅着嘴不知道该接什么，楼下的火锅材料已经买了回来，张云雷决定下去煮火锅并且一口都不给杨九郎吃。

杨九郎看着他像只生闷气的小狐狸一样耐人，便拉住他继续抱着：“磊磊，你又不是不知道，我只有你，有了你，我心里怎么可能还装得下别人啊。”

张云雷撇过视线不想看他，杨九郎笑了笑：“再说，我怎么去找第二个像你一样在床上这么勾人的人？”

张云雷顿时红透了脸：“杨九郎你今晚不准进屋！！”

虽然事实并不可能如他所愿。

到了第二天，张云雷在办公室里看到那个秘书的时候，继续冷艳的无视了他。

那个秘书眯了眯眼，对着他开口说到：“张助理，我希望你能明白自己的身份，你一个男的跟杨总在一起，就算别人不说闲话，他的父母也肯定不会愿意，再说，杨家就杨总一个独子，你要是跟他在一起，他以后怎么延续后代？”

张云雷背着他翻了个白眼，这人是什么直男癌思想？不过延续后代这种事说不定还真能行。

他转过头轻轻一笑：“你一个追他的男的，有什么资格跟我说这种话？”

那秘书挑了挑眉毛：“但我所有事都会先为他着想。”

张云雷嘲笑了一声：“怎么为他着想？让他失去挚爱去过所谓的普通人的生活？把我赶走看着他结婚生子？你也要问问他愿意不愿意啊。”

秘书深吸了一口气：“那又怎样，只要能让他一帆风顺，我什么都愿意。”

张云雷摇摇头：“你所谓的一帆风顺就是你自己的一厢情愿罢了，你这哪儿是为他好啊，你可千万别拿着这一套去祸害人。”

秘书被他这话惹急了，脱口而出到：“那你又好到哪儿去！不择手段的勾引他还不是为了荣华富贵！”

张云雷在他话音刚落便伸出手揪住了他的衣领，单手向后施力把他推到了墙上，右侧小臂把他的脖子卡在了墙与自己的手臂之间，背着光的双眼散尽了危险的气息，他压低声音靠近秘书说到：“你记好了，别把我想的跟你一样恶心，也别把他杨九郎想的那么肤浅，他就算一无所有，也跟我爱他没有半毛钱关系，还有…”

张云雷压着他的那只手臂稍微使了力，继续说到：“他杨九郎只能是我一个人的，只要我不放手，就轮不到任何人把他抢走。”

张云雷身上一瞬间散发出来的气质，压得那秘书说不上话来，他推开张云雷逃一般的出了办公室的门。

张云雷看着他的背影摇了摇头，他默默的思考着，杨九郎也是时候换个秘书了。


End file.
